Levels
Max Level Current maximum level is 160 until the next update has been released. Possible Modifiers When you complete events in Bush Whacker 2, you have the abiity to earn one of three ribbons. For each event you can only be awarded one ribbon. The ribbons available per event are Small, Medium and Large which will increase your base max energy by 5, 10 or 20 respectively. See the Events Navbox below to navigate to a specific event. Leveling Up Every time you level up, you will need more and more experience, but you will be awarded with more maximum energy to spend and your energy will be completely filled. How long it takes to Level Up If you're curious how long it will take you to level up, use the following calculations. Keep in mind that this includes only energy regeneration, not quests, energy packs, fruits, or Mana Whacks. If you take into account all free energy, experience, or both it will drastically cut down the amount of time until your next level. First, find your Energy Rate: energy per tick divided by length of tick (in minutes). Both of these can be tweaked by various trinkets, so it’s important to know exactly what your rate really is. To find this you can ether hover your mouse over your energy bar. Note how much energy you have before and after the beginning of a tick and what the timer resets to. Other way is to simply check what Trinkets you have keeping in mind that base tick without Pocket Watch is 5min and base EP per tick is 1. For example you have Candy Apple (+3 EP per tick) and Broken Pocket Watch (-1 min length of tick), so you get 4 energy every 4 minutes. So it means that your Energy Rate equals: / tick) / / tic) = 1(EP / min) (read: one point of energy per minute) Next, multiply your energy rate by 300. Why? Since there are 60 minutes in an hour, so multiplying your rate by 60 will tell you how much energy you get in an hour. You also get 5 experience per energy spent in whacking, so multiplying by 5 will tell you approximately how much experience you can get just from energy regen in an hour. So following example from above it means that you get: (1(EP / min) * 60min * 5(exp / EP))/h = 300exp/h (read: 300 exp for 1 hour of waiting) Now hover your mouse over the exp bar. It will tell you how much experience you need to level up. Fox example you need 3,790 experience to level up. Divide this number by the number you found in the last step. 3790exp / 300(exp/h) = 12.633h If you want to get really fancy, take everything after the decimal and multiply it by 60. That will tell you how many minutes you will have to wait after completing full hours of waiting like in example: 0.633 * 60min = 37.999min or 38 minutes.